Over the years there has been a constant evolution of cleansing compositions for the human skin. From the basic use of lye soap to the more advanced combars and synthetic detergents in both liquid and solid form, there has been a constant quest for improved compositions having better cleansing activity but with increased mildness to the skin as well as, inter alia, better sensory attributes. It has now been discovered that a new composition can be formulated which is a clear, mild, high foaming body cleanser particularly useful for the face and hands. The composition provides a proper balance of cleansing activity, foaming and mildness.